Dragonlance: Age of Sorrows
by Triest Morgan
Summary: A Kender Dragon Highlord, Kaz the Minotaur and a whole heap of trouble.
1. Chapter One

Intro  
  
Torrid dreams ravage the man as he lays thrashing in his bed. A mammoth Red Dragon soars across ansolan, and on top of him rides the strangest looking Kender he has ever seen. A Kender? On a Dragon? With his topknot cut and his hair dark green, the kender held a sword in one hand, and looked as if he knew how to use it! Suddenly the dream shifted to icewall castle, or at least the man thought that is what it was, since he had never journeyed there. But if Icewall would be anything this image would be it. Cold and barren with a sleek, menacing castle jutting out of a mountain made of pure ice! A swarm of White Dragons circled the magnificent castle and a red robed mage hovered in the middle of them with what looked like two ancient elves floating on their backs on either side of him. Then fire! Thousands upon thousands of knights lay on the field of battle, dead or dying. Flames burnt down their keeps and castles as Red Dragons swarmed and picked through the remains from above as draconians, orcs and goblins stormed the ground, grabbing whatever their grubby hands could get before another despised creature could get it. Another change in the dream as a huge pit filled to the brim with kender of all kind burst into flames as the Kender with green hair stood above them laughing maniacally into the night.  
  
The man awoke, his body bathed in sweat. The moonlight danced upon his ceiling as he, now fully awake, stared at the moving lights. In all his years he had never had a dream like this. Never. He slowly moved to his feet and looked off into the distant horizon, sunrise was hours away still, yet a faint glowing light seemed to be burning in the distance. The man shook it all off and returned to his slumber, not disturbed by what his dreams foretold. And they foretold a lot. More than anyone on Krynn would ever know. That same night, not more than three hundred people had the same dream. All in different cities, towns or villages, all thinking nothing of the impending doom that they meant. And then Krynn as they knew it slept its last sleep. The Age that was would be no more and what would come to pass would be known by all to be the Age of Sorrows. A new chapter in Krynn is written. A new wave of horrors and heroes will emerge. Who will stand atop victorious in the end is unknown but be sure of this, the past is not easily forgotten and the future is never for certain!  
  
Chapter One: Kendermore No More  
  
Kendermore. Home to the one race on Krynn that is more feared than even Draconians. The Kender our a race of travelers and good natured people who live life at its fullest or at least at other people's expense. In the War of the Lance they found that they could make a difference if they just banned together to protect what is theirs. But to kender, what is theirs is anything that happens to tumble into a pouch. Kendermore itself is nothing more than a retirement home for old kender and home to the youth of the race. Most Kenders, when they reach a certain age, get what is called wanderlust. They leave home to seek adventure and fortunes and only return when they have seen everything they think is of interest to them. They then settle down and raise a family. A family heirloom is something that remains in the house for more than three weeks before some kender walks in and accidentally acquires it. To some Kender are a nuisance at best and a disease at worst. But to one individual, kender are nothing more than a mistake made by the gods. A joke if you will played on every other race on Krynn. To this person, the mistake made long ago is long overdue for correction.  
  
Vallyn Burrfoot stared at his home village in disgust atop a hill crest not one hundred paces from the village itself. Vallyn had left home years before because of, what he considered a desire to improve himself. His journeys were long and dangerous. Most of them he had blocked from his mind. He only knew that he had watched as his people had scoured the earth like a plague for years, filling ansolon's prisons and dungeons as well as filling their purses with ansolon's possessions. Vallyn despised them for the way they made the world shut them out, the way they ruined any chance at a normal life in any town. Vallyn hated kenders more than any other race, even the elves, with their holier than thou attitude towards others. Long ago he swore to change things. The time was now.  
  
Vallyn spit on the ground and cursed under his breathe as he stormed to his mount. A massive Red Dragon by the name Synderius, Synder for short. He climbed onto the massive beast and uttered a few words before the dragon burst into the air and headed for Kendermore. Followed, on foot, by a horde of draconians and orcs. Kendermore put up little resistance. Some hoopak's saw action but with the overwhelming numbers and the advantage of surprise, Kendermore fell without much of an effort. The kender were chased down and slaughtered by the draconians, their young butchered by the orcs. The ones who fled were dealt with by Synder with ease. After the massacre, Vallyn's forces moved on leaving him atop Synder. With one deep exhale of fire the village caught aflame and quickly burnt to the ground. The ashes floated on the winds and Vallyn laughed deeply with an insane smile on his face.  
  
With that the huge dragon soared off onto their next destination. The draconian and orc army followed on foot leaving their surroundings raped of life and foliage.  
  
**************************  
  
Astinus's pen stopped in its tracks, as its master re-read what he had written as if to make sure he had not been mistaken in his writings. An Aesthetic peeked in through his door.  
  
"Master? Is anything amiss? Your writings have stopped, the others are worried." The Aesthetics' were used to Astinus's scribbling and knew that any pause in his writings meant nothing good.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Matteus. Everything is fine. However, we may be forced to relocate soon. Pick a suitable destination and prepare the others for evacuation at any moment. Palanthas may no longer be safe enough to call home for anyone, much less men of peace."  
  
The Aesthetic paled immensely and nodded, "Y Y Yeess, sir. Preparations will be made, pray tell, are we to be leaving in the near future?"  
  
"Sooner than you may think Matteus, sooner than you may think."  
  
With that Matteus left as he had come and Astinus returned to his writings. He once again stopped suddenly and looked down at the parchment. A spot of liquid had dripped onto it. Astinus glanced at the ceiling to see if he had forgotten to patch the roof this season then noticed a moisture on his cheek. He gently touched his cheek and moved away his fingers to reveal a wetness. Astinus wiped his hand on his robes and continued writing the history of Krynn and hoped that the world was strong enough for the age to come. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Heroes and Horrors  
  
For those who lived in Solace through the War of the Lance and the Chaos incident, they grew to know hardship and despair like many of the other cities and towns throughout ansolon. When the dragons burnt their treetop homes, enslaved the majority of its people for the Pax Tharkas slave mines, and Hederick took complete control of every aspect of their lives, leaving them to live unhappy and futile lives. When the Seeker Hederick was killed and their town finally given back to them, they rejoiced and threw a huge celebration. Solace was home to the majority of the Heroes of the Lance and became a central point for historians and religious men seeking to discover how such a group of heroes came out of a relatively unknown treetop town. Solace quickly became more than what it was and blissfully grew beyond anyone's imagination. No longer just a treetop village but now a growing community, more and more people came to live in the town. The Vallenwood trees, that had housed the community, no longer could support the growing population. Houses and businesses sprung up on the ground and a governor was elected and a city guard was chosen. Walls were erected, to either protect the city itself from crime, or to prevent the tremendous growth from getting any bigger is unknown.  
  
The Governor elected was Theros Ironfeld. The man who helped forge the lances that albeit turned the tide of the war. Theros was respected by all, even his political adversary's, which was a rare thing indeed. He was a fair Governor in every sense and while he governed Solace, it prospered and live was simple and easy for its inhabitants. But all good things must come to an end. When Theros came down with a life threatening disease and could not take care of the day to day business of the city, he was deposed and a new Governor was elected. By a landslide, Andreas Lachanse won the popular vote and took office. This heralded great change for the City. Andreas's first act once taking office was to demolish the city walls and order the expansion of the city. Within the first four years of his office he expanded the city tenfold. Solace was unrecognizable from the time of the War of the Lance. Its paved streets bore the weight of thousands of merchants, vagabonds, travelers, clerics and thieves. When time came for another election, Andreas' issued an amendment to the Solace Charter that made it possible for him to rule indefinitely, and choose his own heir. This would make Solace a monarchy. Now that Solace rivaled any other city in sheer size and population, its government became the concern for many others. Making Solace a Monarchy would mean a majority of problems could erupt in the future. A congregation from Panthalas, Qualinesti, Silvensti, Solamnia and the Plains of Dust went to Solace and begged Andreas' to not go through with his plans. When he laughed in their face, they begged the people to realize what the consequences of their actions might be.  
  
At that point, Andreas' did something that hadn't been done since time not remembered. Andreas ordered each member of the congregation beheaded in the town square. They were imprisoned and beheaded the next day. Andreas then issued ultimatums' to each nation. It stated that if they wished to remain on good terms with Solace, then they would never again interfere in its politics. It also stated that since their actions were unwarranted and unnecessary, the Monarchy issue had become a mute point. Andreas stated he didn't want to be a king. He wanted to be Emperor. And that from this time on, Solace and all its territory would henceforth be known as the Andreas Empire and trespassers would be executed without prejudice.  
  
Andreas immediately closed off his borders and issued a curfew on the populace. Many citizens protested but those who did, found their loved ones in the dungeons the next day. The people of Solace, now deathly afraid to speak their mind, set into a daily routine of the city guards parading through the streets and staying in their homes.  
  
The nations who had sent the representatives where shocked at the actions Andreas' had taken and closed all trade with the newly formed Andrea' Empire. That would have been the end of it except for an incident that occurred. A Solace youth fled the new Empire in the dark of night to find heroes to help his family. He fled to Solamnia and the knights took him in. Andreas, when he learned about the youth, immediately executed his family and ordered the Knights to relinquish the boy to their custody immediately. The knights of course refused, and all hell broke loose.  
  
The night the Knights refused a division of Solace's finest soldiers marched to Solamnia and demanded the youth's release. Once again the knights refused. That night a strange plague spread throughout the Solamnic Keep where the boy was being kept. The plague decimated their ranks. Those who got it, died within hours and those who didn't die wished they had. Their skin distorted into lumps of flesh and their bowels burned like a fire had been set in their bellies. The Solamnics were then attacked by the Solace soldiers, who the plague had not affected at all. The Solamnics were easily defeated and the boy was slain in the battle. Vingaard Keep heard the news days later and instantly declared war. Andreas' declared that the territory that belonged to the knights was now property of the Andreas' Empire and they were trespassing.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
"Wake up! Fredrick, the soldiers are advancing." Michael Gainer shook Fredrick once more. Michael was a knight of the Crown and was currently stationed at the frontline of the battle. His group was in charge of fending off any attacks while word got back to Vingaard that the Andrean's had made their move. For months the battle lines had been silent and not one casualty had been counted on either side. The non - activity had been disturbing and baffling to the High ups and Michael's group was to be on twenty four hour watch. Finally, movement of the Andrean troops had been spotted. A platoon had been advancing on them for at least an hour and preparations for battle were being made. "Are you deaf man? Wake up, the battle is almost upon us and you seem intent to sleep through the whole thing!"  
  
Fredrick stirred and his eyes fluttered open, "I'm awake Michael. I'm awake damn it. Who could sleep with you making all this noise? How long away is the enemy?"  
  
"Not more then twenty minutes away the scouts say. I was told to get my armor sword arm ready. Battle is imminent it seems." Fredrick immediately got up and shoved past Michael, heading towards his armor! They were in a tent on the outside of the camp. Both being Knights of the Crown, they were expected to be at the forefront of the battle, honor demanded such. Strapping his armor into place, Fredrick unsheathed his sword and the two knights exited the tent and entered hell!  
  
The scouts, needless to say had been deceived. A mirage spell had been put upon the Andrean army, to disguise their numbers and their position. A platoon of about two hundred Andreans had just reached the tents and had begun to light them on fire when Michael and Fredrick had left their tent. Knights shouted commands and orders while attempting to organize, to no avail. Andrean sharp shooters were in the trees with crossbows, and were instantly killing any one who issued an order.  
  
"Michael, someone needs to get word to Vingaard Keep, we couldn't have gotten anyone out yet. I want you to....GACK!!!" The shaft of an Andrean Arrow, now jutting from Fredrick's neck, was glistening in the moonlight as Michael caught his friend before he fell to the earth!  
  
"FREDRICK!!! Fredrick! My friend, you shall be avenged! YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!!" He laid the fallen knight down to the earth and unsheathed his sword and bellowed a war cry that shook the heavens themselves! Michael rushed towards the frontline, dodging other knights in his way. He cut his way through a swarm of Andrean Soldiers only to find more still coming. He fought on and on, his sword arm never tiring, in his bloody haze! Suddenly a huge beast burst out of a crowd of Andrean he had been fighting and charged right at him! Michael raised his sword and uttered a prayer to Paladine, before his mind swam in a sea of red!  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
When Michael came to, it seemed as if Reorx himself had moved his forge inside his head and was pounding away. He tried to get himself up but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he had to catch himself from falling back down. Slowly the pain went away and Michael looked at his surroundings for the first time. Bodies, of his fellow knights and of fallen Andrean's lied everywhere. Tents were burnt to the ground and weapons had been taken along with the armor of his fallen comrades along with his armor and sword. Michael franticly checked every body he came across in case someone was still alive.  
  
He was the sole survivor of the massacre. He was three days from Vingaard Keep by foot but the Andrean's tracks lead in that direction, which meant an assault on Vingaard Keep was inevitable and they would be caught unaware that they were coming and had mages with them and who knows what else. Michael scavenged enough rations to last him four days, found a sword the Andreans had not found and made the hardest decision of his life. It would take him a little longer by foot but armies move slower than a single man, what would take him three days on foot would take them four or five. Anyways he might even find a horse on his way since he was passing through darken wood, the one place no man dared to travel. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Deal With The Devil  
  
"Master? I don't mean to disturb you but, ummm... a ..." The apprentice stood in the chamber of his teacher, inside the Tower of High Sorcery.  
  
"What is it? Say it already, I don't have time for your incoherent ravings. Either speak or be gone Lykus."  
  
"Master Triest, a man has entered Darken woods."  
  
Triest looked up from his studies and stared at the young apprentice, "Is he attempting to seek the tower or not?"  
  
Lykus gulped loudly and stepped back, "I think not master. I am not sure what he wants, his thoughts are blocked from me. That is why I came to you. He has the markings of a Knight of Solamnia, yet he bears no armor."  
  
Triest scratched his chin, he had meant to shave today, stubble always bothered him. "Intriguing Lykus, How about you let the Tower find him. I am curious to see what this man intends, and why even you could not read his thoughts. Well, do I have to repeat myself? Go!"  
  
Lykus, shaking in fear, almost fell over himself attempting to close the door to Triest's chambers. He then ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his robes more than a few times, in an attempt to hurriedly cast the spell for the Tower.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Michael had been traveling for more than a day when the Tower materialized in front of him, almost out of nowhere. He had not seen it looming in the distance, which he thought he should have since it was taller than any tower he had ever seen. He approached the tower with some anxiety but nonetheless entered through the doors.  
  
"You have been expected, Knight is it?"  
  
Taken aback by the sudden presence of another, Michael reached for his sword. Triest moved out of the shadows atop the lower stairs. "There will be no need for that Knight, and believe me, if you attempted to use it, you would be the one in pain, not I. Now what may we here at the Tower of High Sorcery do for an obviously lost man like yourself."  
  
"The Tower of High Sorcery? I didn't seek it out, I thought it was only found by those who seek it?"  
  
Triest began to descend the steps. "And sometimes not even by them, however one of my apprentices spotted you and attempted to determine your intentions, to no avail. Even I seem unable to read your thoughts, which alone is enough for me to be curious as to what your intentions are."  
  
"The thought of one of you mages in my head is sickening enough, I would appreciate it if you stopped, and my intentions have nothing to do with you or your kind, unless you could magic me to Vingaard Keep and save me a couple days travel I will be going."  
  
Michael turned to leave but Triest magically stood before the door, blocking his way. "That could be arranged of course. But at a price. You must tell me why you travel Darken Woods when even the most fearless man dares not enter its shade."  
  
"The Andreas' Empire has an army marching on Vingaard Keep, it slaughtered my troop and I was the sole survivor. I travel through these cursed woods to warn my brethren before the army reaches them."  
  
"So, you were the sole survivor? How did you manage that?"  
  
Michael once again reached for his sword, "What are you insinuating mage! That I hid while my brothers fought? I fought by their side until I sustained an injury. The enemy must have thought I was dead when I was only unconscious. You have insulted me by your insinuation."  
  
Triest smiled broadly, "I insinuated nothing, you insinuated my questions meaning. I just was curious as to how they had not slaughtered you when your entire troop had not been saved. But, since you have fulfilled your half of the deal, I will arrange for your arrival at Vingaard Keep. On one condition of course. You see, the Andreas Empire has hired some of my wayward brethren."  
  
Michael's jaw dropped in shock, "You mean renegades? They have Renegade mages on their side? Paladine help us."  
  
"As I was saying, they have hired them out. Renegades are extremely hard to track down, much less capture, if I could get a large group of them at once and burn them out, not only would it be helping myself but your Vingaard Keep as well."  
  
"Burn them out? What does that mean?"  
  
Triest moved over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of wine and poured some for himself. "I would force them to spend their energies to the point were they burn themselves out and are no longer able to use magic. It is how we deal with Renegades or Wilders as they prefer to be called. This would allow for the Tower to take care of a problem while helping you at the same time it would seem."  
  
Michael paused as he watch Triest drink some of the wine, "If I agree to let you help me, and you double cross me, I will personally kill you! You hear me magi? And if you think my sword wont make you bleed try me."  
  
Triest smiled as he placed the glass on the counter. His red robes swished as he began to cast a spell." You might feel some nausea your first time, so don't make to many sudden movements, Solamnic." With that a bright light flashed and then they were gone. Lykus peeked out of the room he had been hiding in and hurriedly ran up the stairs muttering to himself, "The Conclave wont approve at all, no no no. I must tell them immediately." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Down in the Pits  
  
"Are you sure Lykus? Allegations of this nature is not something we take lightly at all. We must be absolutely positive that Triest has actually gone over. Now I ask you once more brother, what happened."  
  
Lykus sat before the heads of the conclave. In all its glory the heads of the conclave questioned Lykus and cast spells of truth upon him and read his thoughts for any hint of doubt in the mans story.  
  
"Sirs, Triest and this young man transported into Vingaard Keep. Immediately afterwards I found this note in my pocket, by ways of magic I can only surmise. The note as previously stated, was from Triest. In this note he said that, his words not mine mind you, the conclave has been asleep to the world for too long. The brothers known as the Wilders or Renegades to you all have not been asleep, but hard at work. The fruits of our labor is at hand. We, the Knights of Morgion have allied ourselves with the Andrean Empire and even now as you read this note our forces shall be sweeping over the Solamnics forces. On bent knees they will swear oaths of allegiance to Andreas Lachanse. I offer you this one time deal. You send a delegation and swear oaths of allegiance yourselves and you shall be spared, even left alone to dwell in your stale keeps and towers, doin' what you will. As my master Morgion says, those who do not swear to me, will die by me. Disease and Decay shall sweep through your towers, your spells are no match for the power of a god. Takhisis was wrong in her attempts to enter the world to rule, if she had not been so eager to physically rule she could have destroyed the continent with her forces then entered. Morgion shall not make the same mistake. The High lord Vallyn will await your response in Kendermore. You will note him by his green hair."  
  
The three heads of the conclave whispered amongst themselves and the head of the conclave stepped forward.  
  
"I, Minoltar decree that we shall agree to these terms. As head of the wizards conclavemy will is law."  
  
Instantly the other two heads of the conclave began protesting as if that had not been the decision. Minoltar turned quickly and muttered a few words and for the first time in history, blood had been spilt in the Conclave's Meeting room. Lightning burst from Minoltar's fingertips and struck both the other mages in the chest. The sickening smell of burnt flesh filled the room and Lykus fell to the floor from the force of the spell. As the lightning dispersed and Lykus cowered in the corner, Minoltar turned to him.  
  
"You my friend, shall be the great martyr. Feel pride, for you have just set into motion a series of events that will change the face of ansolon forever. When I leave this room, I will tell the others that you, a spy from the Andrean Empire, has killed two of its heads and I have in turned killed him. A sad affair really, I am disappointed in you Lykus.HAHAHAHA!! Now, prepare for your afterlife fool." With that Minoltar raised his hands and mumble words of magic that Lykus didn't know. Quickly Lykus prayed to Paladine and muttered some magic himself and as Minoltar's spell was unleashed on the man it hit nothing but air. Fuming Minoltar began tearing apart the room.  
  
"LYKUS!! YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE BOY! WHERE WILL YOU GO WHEN EVERY MAGE ON ANSOLON WILL BE AFTER YOU? YOUR BRETHREN THINK YOU A MURDERER! MY BRETHREN THINK YOU THE ENEMY! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! YOU ARE DOOMED!!!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: Death of an Order  
  
"What is it that separates us from the rest of society? Is it our profound intellect? Is it the fact that we honor such things as knowledge, study, and respect? Or is it the fact that we are the only ones who are unafraid to wield the power that the gods granted us. Unwavering, through hardships, trials and many tests of our very being. We do this to what end? Is it the advancement of society? I think not. Is it for the betterment of the races? Please. It is for self indulging power that we strive for and nothing else. So I implore you, no. I GOD DAMN DEMAND FROM YOU! That your allegiances be clear as of now. That your position in this world, forever more be known. Where do you stand? What in the name of the Abyss do you stand for? Is it life? FREEDOM? FOR THE GODS SAKE MAKE YOURSELVES KNOWN!"  
  
The former head of the conclave looked upon the congregation. A week had passed since the events that lead him here had transpired. No longer did Vingaard Keep stand. Triest had taken Michael to the gates only to be burnt alive by the legion of Renegade mages that awaited him. He fought to his last breath, but to no avail. Triest then took lead of the armies of Andreas and forged ahead, towards the kingdom of Qualinesti.  
  
Now, the former head of the conclave has gathered every mage within a weeks travel. Of every order, of every race. The largest congregation of mages known to history has gathered and only knowing that the fate of Krynn was at stake. That is what was sent to them, which is all they know. The head of the mages himself knows alone. He sits upon a flaming pedestal, above the massed mages, demanding allegiance or death.  
  
"The order of magic, for the longest time has been confined by rules and regulations, set forth by the gods. For time forgotten, this has limited our powers. And after Raistlin's failed attempt at godhood, these restrictions have been felt more so than ever before. I have been given a vision of pure beauty. MY BRETHREN I WILL SHARE THIS WITH YOU! I have found a way to destroy the boundaries, to never again pray to the gods for power and guidance. Our spells will never fail, our powers will grow with our own work, and never be set back. The god of decay, MORGION, has decreed that I be his emissary on Krynn. He shall grant you these powers and more, only you have to join him! AND HIS LEGIONS! You will gain power like you have never before known, and with this power we shall rule a world! First Ansolon, then Taladas! Already Morgion's forces sweep over Ansolon. Already the great knights have fallen to our might. Without the heroes, no one may stop us, no one may defeat us. WE WILL BE VICTOURIOUS!"  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded out from the crowd.  
  
"Victorious you say? Victorious over what though? I charred planet? Leaders of the dredges of Krynn? What is power if we can only use it destroy? What you offer is a curse. You offer power? What of those who do not wish your power? What of those who choose to not join this mighty force? What of us?"  
  
The head of the conclave's rage boiled. His pedestal plunged to earth in a fiery inferno and struck the mage that had spoken out full force, leaving the head of the conclave floating in the air in an apocalyptic blaze!  
  
"WHAT OF YOU? YOUR DESTINY'S END HERE! THEY END NOW! TO STAND AGAINST US IS SUICIDE! I OFFER LIFE TO THOSE WHO CHOOSE IT! I AM YOUR GOD ON THIS DAY! YOUR LIVES OUR IN MY HANDS! BOW BEFORE ME AND SWEAR FEALTY TO MORGION OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND! Forgotten to the ages."  
  
The hundreds of mages gathered stood silent, and suddenly some began to kneel and bow their heads. The head of the conclave smiled a wicked smile and raised his head to laugh! Only to be interrupted by a ball of ice that extinguished the flames surrounding him. He looked upon the congregation and looked into the face of hell.  
  
This day, in ages yet to come, if they were to ever come, was known as the Sundering. Those mages that had knelt and swore allegiance to Morgion immediately began to cast spells of protection and spells of destruction against those who had not! More than eight hundred mages had gathered that day, all of different orders of magic. But on this day only two sides stood. Those who followed the god of decay and those mages who died agonizing deaths.  
  
Few escaped the battle. The victorious mages, destroyed the bodies of the dead, burnt them out of existence. The only real loss on the side of Morgion that day was the former head of the conclave. A wish spell was cast by one of the dying mages. A wish spell that would age him ten years in a few seconds but what is ten years to a dead man? The wish spell condemned the former head of the conclave to eternity in the Abyss, to suffer the fate of Raistlin day after day until time itself ends. A great Red dragon came and lead the new renegade mage army towards Qualinesti, leaving behind only charred earth.... and a few forgotten souls..... 


End file.
